


Fight Night

by garden_hoe21



Series: Fight Night [1]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, MMA - Fandom, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, Sports RPF, Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF
Genre: ABO, BDSM, Blanket Permission, Blood, Body Image, Choking, Crapsack World, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gender Slurs, Homophobic Slurs, Id Fic, Iddy Iddy Bang Bang 2015, Knotting, M/M, Mixed Martial Arts, Multi, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, ReadersAreGeniuses, Strangulation, Subversive, Trauma, Violence, dub-con, fragile masculinity, fucked up gender politics - Freeform, gender binaries - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The alphas trample through her flower garden and mark the side of the house with piss, the unmistakable Fight Night musk of testosterone, alcohol, and pseudoephedrine filling the night air. If alphas knew omegas could smell performance enhancing drugs... they would continue to use them. As they leave, one round-faced Bantamweight yells something about how she would rough up the “do-nothing bitches” inside. Her friends laugh as they continue to the big event.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nilozot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/gifts).



> Couldn’t have finished the sweet sweet id juice without my creative crew, acknowledged below. They did everything from cheerlead, to restructure, to fix spelling and grammar. Some of them I can’t even link to because I don't even know their Dreamwidth or Ao3 links - that’s how little I knew them and they jumped in to help me out. I encourage you to check out some of their work.  
> [The organizers of Iddy Iddy Bang Bang](http://iddyiddybangbang.dreamwidth.org); Fish Chowder; [Crickettekeeper](https://twitter.com/crickettekeeper); [Destertale](http://archiveofourown.org); [Hazel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel), whose subversive ABO works inspired this one; [theleaveswant](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant); [Im_not_a_lizard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_a_lizard/pseuds/im_not_a_lizard); [Cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina); [whatimages](http://archiveofourown.org/users/whatimages/pseuds/whatimages); and many others who don’t wish to be acknowledged here.

In this house, the attic wasn’t always the best place to train, but thanks to the lighting Nanu has finally installed, the three of them can train any time of the day or night. The windows need to be closed, so their rusty old fan is running at full blast. Their home isn’t as old as some in the neighbourhood, but the floors still creak under the mats as they step, kick, and roll.

Benz and Crystal are taking a much-needed break, standing as close to the industrial fan as possible. Benz lifts one leg to ineffectively scratch her one foot with her other foot.

“I keep telling you hun, you don’t need those.”

Benz smirks as she scratches. “Not that I have anything against being in touch with Mother Earth, but I train in shoes, girl.”

Her grin glows with mirth. Crystal knows this look; it’s her sexy sneer, the Benz Bitchface that keeps the alphas who buy her videos hard as though they can smell her through their screen. Sometimes, clients message her asking if she’s had a rib removed to achieve her perfect omega figure, but the fact is Benz has a perfect body because she works hard at it, boxing, wrestling, and training with her roomies. Crystal knows she’s supposed to envy her friend’s gorgeous full omega hips and tight, firm ass, but really, she’s just happy for her.

Benz pushes a lock of sweaty hair out of her tanned face. Her brown tresses lie perfectly straight in photos, but this is when she’s the most beautiful: sweat curling up the edges of her hair, makeup melted totally off from exertion.

“So, you gonna let me choke you now?”

Crystal, blushing and nodding, giggles at the secret innuendo. There are few places where someone, especially an omega, would be so politely asked for such a thing. Even though they’ve been training together for years, Benz always needs confirmation. Just in case of a bad day. Crystal stands and closes her eyes. She hasn’t quite got her side-choke defense down yet and she’s determined to get it.

These are special moments, these quiet times when she is standing, vulnerable, on the mats, anticipating her friend’s attack. Is it going to come from her left or her right? She breathes, lets Benz tease her for a minute, feeling her energy as it moves around the room. She senses it now, the hands coming toward her exposed throat, when a sobbing scream from the room below shocks her out of her energy reading.

Nanu’s heats were always the worst. When Nanu’s hot, periodic thumps and groans and horrible screams emerge from his room and it’s like a ghost story, but scarier because it’s real. It’s happened in their own bodies before, and will again. All but the most privileged omegas know the misery of an unassisted heat: the desperation, the rage, the occasional wracking pains that were never talked about in school, which they’re supposed to work through on their own, that they’re supposed to smile and look beautiful through. 

In her mind’s eye, Crystal can see Nanu’s already translucent skin turned clammy and grey as his sweaty fingers grasp at the hardwood floor of his bedroom. His hands are too slippery from lubrication, over his straining cock, in the sheets, in his long black hair. Once, he mounted a dildo to the wall and Benz and Crystal helped him fuck it, wearing earplugs to cope with the screams as he slammed his bountiful ass against the wall, trying desperately to fill himself up the way he needed, but it just wasn’t enough.

After that experience Nanu informed them of his preference to go through heat alone. Crystal made him a cannabis tincture that he’s currently either chugging or weeping into. Crystal’s Bitch Syrup (Nanu’s name, not hers) is the only thing that seems to bring him some relief. Decarboxylating the weed is inconvenient and unsubtle, but the windows and doors are locked. Cannabis is a familiar smell that drifts every so often through omega neighbourhoods because dammit, it may be illegal but it’s one of the very few things omegas can use to help each other.

Crystal sighs; Benz frowns but says nothing. As nobody in the household is claimed by an alpha with a breeding license, when they’re hot they just wait it out with doors and windows locked and try not to jump too noticeably at any sound from outside.

An alpha did get in the house once.

Only once.

And so each day they wrestle, box, and use whatever resources they can to keep their little family safe.

It would be nice to even be outside right now, with the cool evening air moving across her sweaty skin and the soft grass touching her bare soles. Another night.

Crystal cracks the window, unheeding of the danger for a moment - just desperate for a taste of the night air. A different aroma catches Crystal’s attention, as Benz also whips her head in the direction of the attic window. It’s a group of alphas making their way to tonight's Fights. They pause, circling the house, dark shapes rumbling to one another in the bushes. Crystal tenses, anticipating their attack.

Instead, they trample through her flower garden and mark the side of the house with piss, the unmistakable Fight Night musk of testosterone, alcohol, and pseudoephedrine filling the night air. If alphas knew omegas could smell performance enhancing drugs... they would continue to use them. As they leave, one round-faced Bantamweight yells something about how she would rough up the “do-nothing bitches” inside. Her friends laugh as they continue to the big event.

When the Tyson administration pitched Fight Night, the public ate up the idea: a place where virile alphas fight one another for money and licenses to breed their omegas, channeling their dangerous rut energy into combat with each other rather than directing it against government oppression where it belongs. According to Benz. To everyone else, it was a place where alphas could prove their worth as a partner, where shots at reproducing are earned, not given. Then, after cuts to the arts, math, and science education, Fight Night became only place an underprivileged alpha can even get a shot at a life. It was generally accepted that with omegas near the Fights, the alphas wouldn’t be able to control themselves, and it’s generally considered foolish for omegas to be out at such hours anyway.

Crystal must admit she does feel some resentment at being barred from attending Fight Night. Crystal doesn’t want to induce one of Benz’s rants about how this mindset insults alphas and makes omegas unsafe. She feels a twinge between her legs. Dammit. As rude, dangerous, and intimidating as those alpha assholes were, the smell still permeates the air... She wants that Bantam to piss on her in the dirt and call her a pathetic do-nothing bitch. She breathes it all in, all of the hatred and disgust and sex. She’s still squishing it all into an unhealthy little ball when Benz’s gentle touch on the small of her back makes her shiver. The gesture was probably supposed to be comforting.

“You’re squeezing your thighs together,” Benz murmurs, and Crystal forces them apart.

Benz smiles warmly. “Hey. It’s okay to have complicated feelings about this shit.”

And there it is. The virtual catchphrase of the omega rights movement.

“I’m not sure if I’m reading this right, but would you like it if I touched your pussy?”

Crystal doesn’t know if her squeak of response is a yes or a no. She closes her eyes and anticipates the attack. It doesn’t come.

She opens her eyes to see Benz looking into them. “Hey, babe.” Her brown eyes are warm and kind. “Would you like me to touch your pussy? If not, we can just get back to training, that’s totally fine. Or we can cuddle, or just take some time out? It’s okay.”

Crystal is afraid. Crystal is excited. Crystal is angry. Crystal wants Benz to touch her pussy. She bites her lips and nods, feeling herself tear apart from the inside.

Benz brushes some stray hair from Crystal’s face. “May I kiss you, babe?” Crystal nods again, letting out a great sigh of relief as Benz’s lips capture hers and she kisses her way through the waves and waves of feelings the way only she knows how. Crystal feels her hands float up to Benz’s hips as Benz cradles the back of her neck. They place their foreheads together as Benz lets her fingers dip into the waistband of Crystal’s sweat-dampened shorts.

Benz’s voice has dropped to a whisper now. “It feels like we’re gonna fuck,” she breathes. “Is that where this is going? Do you wanna fuck? I wanna fuck.”

Crystal drops to the mat, beginning to battle with her sports bra.

“Help you take it off?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Benz bends Crystal over and unclips her bra, smoothing her soft hands over the goosebumping tan skin of her back.

“Do you want to fuck, babe?”

“Uh.” Crystal thought they had settled this. She pulls down her shorts and panties, intentionally slow, over the full curve of her ass, letting Benz see and smell her dripping, swollen pussy.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Her voice sounds like fire and smoke. “ I want to get inside your cunt. Can I?”

“Yes,” she says, finally realizing that Benz needs to hear the words. She gathers her shame and puts it aside. “P-Please fuck me.”

“Mmmm...” And just like that, the magical incantation removes all obstacles.

Benz’s energy has always been magical, glowing bright, and red, and raw. Crystal accepts it all eagerly, from the fingers in her mouth that she greedily sucks, to the hands squeezing her breasts. Benz supports Crystal’s heavy breasts with her hands, then runs her fingers along the tiny scars under her breasts, nibbling her lip, sucking the bitterness away.

They fall into a familiar sensual rhythm, pushing and yielding, although Benz is doing most of the pushing. Benz runs her immaculate fingernails over Crystal’s ass and thighs, and she shivers.

When she’s wide, and ready, and open, Crystal feels the first finger slide in, making her squirm. They moan in harmony.

“Is this how I would mount you if we were at the Fights,” Benz murmurs, “flatten you out on the mat? Is ‘slut’ okay today? ‘Bitch,’, ‘whore’?”

“Mm... yes, yes.”

“I would flatten you right out, slut,” she says, resting her entire weight on Crystal’s chest and arms until she’s pinned. “My pretty, slutty girl.” She licks Crystal’s nipples with malicious gentleness. “I would hold you down just like this...” She slips her fingers into Crystal’s blonde locks, right near the scalp.

“ _Yes_.”

Benz’s fingers curl hard in Crystal’s hair. “I would hold you the fuck down. Fuck you. Hard,” she slides her two fingers in deep, “Fuck you hard, nice and deep in this bitch pussy, while you struggled under me and the crowd roared for your fucking bitch blood...”

The image is clear as day in Crystal’s mind: being locked in vicious combat with her friend, skin sensitive from blows and bodies glistening and sliding against each other... She thinks briefly of the camera in her room and hopes she remembers the idea.

“Fuck, I can feel your pussy just open right up for me...” Benz looks deep into her eyes and pushes her slick fingers into that spot and it’s not enough. Crystal tries to communicate it but all that comes out are sobs, because it still feels so damn good.

“Mmhmm?”

“Ungh, _please_ , more, more...” Crystal’s not sure what she needs more of.

The look on Benz’s face hangs somewhere between fascination and recognition. She makes her slicked hand into a tapered shape and slides it in up to the knuckles, making Crystal feel she’ll split wide open. Apparently that was what she needed more of.

Crystal screams. Nanu screams back like an echo and her heart opens up to him.

“Mmm, you want my whole fuckin hand. You want my hand in your hole, slut?”

She screams again, pushing down on Benz’s hand, her eyes rolling back as her pussy swallows it up.

“I’m the bigger, stronger alpha, bitch,” she growls. “I’d take you home with me and make you my bitch, I would breed you and breed you, filling you up...” Benz’s hand pumps her cunt, stretching out her entire body. “So fucking wet, this cunt. You like the way I fucking breed this cunt, bitch?” Crystal screams, and nods, her toes curling in a futile attempt to find purchase on the mat. “Mmm, look at those titties. Look at those titties bounce while I fuck your cunt for everyone to see. Would you submit to me? Would you scream for me, do-nothing bitch? Scream for merc-”

Crystal cuts off her friend with another scream, wet explosion bursting from her pussy as she loses herself in ecstasy.

Benz looks down at Crystal, petting her hair. She grabs a towel, smiling.

* * *

Benz kisses Crystal’s forehead gently and she purrs. “How you doin? You really went for it this time, girl!”

Crystal blushes. “Just because I don’t order it very often don’t mean it’s not on the menu,” she offers. Benz giggles and Crystal preens.

Their gym towels simply aren’t enough to cope with what’s just happened, so Crystal gives up and removes her shorts and undies.

They’re still in the attic, changing into clothes that haven’t been splashed on when another scent from the window makes them jump. It’s the scent of another alpha outside. A look out the window reveals the hulking shape of a Welterweight, and he’s lost his shirt at some point during the evening. Bruises and tattoos blur and blend into one another across his skin and smears of blood are drying on his chest. His already prominent brow ridge is puffy and swollen from blows. He holds a cell phone in one of his meaty hands.

The smell of his sweat, of the blood on his body, not his own, hits Crystal like a wall. He doesn’t smell like alcohol, or performance-enhancing drugs. Yet somehow he does smell like Fight Night. His scent buzzes with adrenaline and endorphins; he must be on his way home from the Fights, and judging from the pleasure emanating off of him in waves, he just won his.

They get up and stare out the window at his monstrous form shambling down their street. Crystal feels the telltale pricking of her skin that lets her know she’s about to start sweating. Desire swells in her pussy; hatred burns simultaneously in her heart. She hates him and everything he and his broken body and this wretched night represent. She wants him to hold her down and fuck her, rough, in the street. She shifts and her already slick pussy lips slide together. She rubs her cunt gently through her uncomfortably wet panties, heart in her throat, praying the Welter is too caught up in his texting to notice her desire, or her fear.

She bites her lip. She looks at Benz and immediately knows that she can smell her excitement. She can feel it. An electric moment hangs in the air between them. Crystal closes her eyes and tries to ground herself but it’s just a weird mess of complex feelings, swirling around like a child’s finger paints. Benz is inscrutable.

Until the scream. The brutal scream exploding from Nanu’s room as he suffers, alone. Benz gets a frighteningly unfamiliar gleam in her eye.

“I can’t do it anymore.”

“...what?”

“When the cards are stacked against you... sometimes you just have to smash the whole fucking system and take what you need,” Benz says, eerily calm.

Crystal wants to respond but her throat chakra is almost totally blocked. “You... can’t...?”

Benz strides out the door. Crystal is confused, and shocked, and she needs to change her panties. She runs to her room, furiously manhandling the lingerie while she watches Benz stalk the Welter down the street from her window. Her insides are churning.

It is Fight Night, after all.

Benz pounces but the Welter is fast, shooting in with an immediate takedown. She lands roughly on the pavement. It is instantly obvious to Crystal that he is superior to her in size, strength, and training. Benz wrestles but is, in the end, flailing helplessly against him as he mounts her. She plants her feet and tries to bridge but he’s simply too heavy. He leans in close, takes her hand and pulls it behind her back, trapping it. Crystal knows that move; Benz taught it to her. She’s effectively immobilized, unable to protect her head from any strikes he might throw. His thick fingers dip into the waist of her sweatpants. He sniffs up and down her neck.

Crystal can see the struggle in her friend’s body, can see that in the end even she can’t resist the urge to have a taste of the sweat on his skin. She empathizes with her friend, terrified, yet nearly overcome by uncontrollable urges to submit to his power. Crystal’s heart flutters as the Welter begins to grind his strong hips against her friend’s immobilized thigh. She is terrified. She wants to rescue her friend. This situation is horrible, and ugly, and violent, and she wishes it was her.

Without thinking, Crystal feels her legs moving, running from the house. She sprints toward the skirmish, feeling a great war cry rip itself from her throat, and kicks the Welter right in the belly. He collapses to his side in agony, limbs spasming in on himself. The sounds screaming from his mouth are close to obscenities but he’s in too much pain to articulate.

Crystal panics a moment. She helps up Benz and the two of them stare as the Welter rolls around, groaning. She is in total disbelief that she could do such a thing. How could someone that strong go down from a kick from _her_? She probably nailed him in the liver, she realizes with a sinking feeling. If he’s bleeding internally, he needs a hospital. Also, he must have cut weight and is probably not at his strongest.

“Inside!” Benz barks, eyes still unfamiliar.

Crystal helps Benz help him up and he struggles even to get to his feet. He cries out in agony and she jumps. In this neighbourhood, omegas go through unassisted heat all the time. Nobody heeds the hollers ringing out in the night.

On the way, Crystal grabs his bag. He might need whatever he was carrying in there. Her panties are wet. Didn’t she just change her panties?

Dragging a 170 pound alpha into the house and up into the attic is a challenge, but he hobbles along, one heavy arm around Benz and one around Crystal. What choice does he have but to go with them, roaring in pain all the while? He stops briefly when he scents Nanu, who roars back desperately, loud bangs coming from inside his room. The Welter’s nostrils flare even as his bright blue eyes are clouded over with pain.

Crystal gently lowers him to the attic mat where he can lie flat, catch his breath and try not to heave on the mat. Through his anguish, he catches Crystal staring. He winks at her and her eyes drop to the floor.

She squirms. She’s tired of squirming, now, and is reflecting on what that could mean, when she remembers the alpha she attacked is in agony and could be in danger. Maybe she can help.

She gets to her knees and presses experimentally on his injury and he cries out in pain like an animal, legs curling. He leans his sweaty bald head on Crystal’s thigh, sinking his teeth in as he growls in pain. It excites her. She swallows her gasp.

Crystal doesn’t know what expression she is showing on her face, but Benz doesn’t like it.

“I’m getting Nanu.”

Benz stalks out the door, leaving Crystal alone with the alpha.

She looks at him and feels his eyes pierce into her, deep into the part of her where she has stored her guilt, shame, and lust for later processing. But it’s too late; he’s seen her and she has begun to leak out into him. And he’s cute. Really fucking cute, from the handsome purple mark deepening under his right eye, to the tiny, inviting, curiosity-piquing scar on his plump lip.

“There’s worse places to be, I guess,” he says, bright eyes sweeping over her body with a look of fleeting familiarity, periodically clouded over by pain. Those eyes move back up to rest on hers. She can’t look at him. She can’t look away.

“You’re looking at my body.” It isn’t a question. “Is this your first time seeing a _real_ alpha?” The line is spoken casually, as though rehearsed.

Crystal is still focusing on her breathing and trying to ground when Benz finally returns, hand tangled in Nanu’s long jet black hair. He stumbles into the room, clad only in a hastily wrapped towel. His skin is as clammy, pale, and grey as Crystal imagined.

The alpha makes futile eye contact with the three of them, but Nanu certainly has his attention. His nostrils flare and he just sort of shrugs, licks his full lips and reaches into his shorts to pull out his cock.

“Hey bitchboy, I got something for you...” The rapidly swelling organ is already wet and smells like another alpha.

Crystal helps the Welter lie comfortably on his back and Benz guides Nanu over, holding his trembling body and gently helping guide his wet, dripping hole onto the much-needed alpha cock. Nanu, despite his weakened state, instantly starts to grind his weight down on the alpha’s hips.

“Oh, you’re a needy little bitch, huh? You’ll be okay, baby,” the Welter murmurs, his big hands grasping Nanu’s round ass to guide him. He bites down on his lip, hard. “See how nice and fat you got my knot? Just ride my cock, baby. Bounce on my cock until you’re okay. I gotcha.”

It’s too much. Crystal slides a hand into her soaking underwear to play with herself. How come Nanu gets all the attention? Her pussy aches to feel that gorgeous prick sliding into it. Crystal is making a sound. A growl, she realizes. Why is she growling? Why does Nanu get stuffed with thick, hard alpha cock, how come, home come she’s not...

She doesn’t know what she’s about to do when Benz’s arm slides around her throat.

“I know babe,” she murmurs, arm tightening slightly, “I know how fuckin hard this is for you. I know.” Nanu has his head thrown back, sobbing, as the Welter guides his hips up and down roughly. “But Nanu - hey, stop struggling babe - but Nanu needs this, okay? He needs it. Fuck, your pussy’s so wet.” Benz slides her hand over Crystal’s. It’s warm and finds her clit immediately. “Your clit’s so swollen and hard babe...”

The alpha moans loudly. “Fuck, yeah, finger that wet pussy while I pound this bitchboy...” His head rolls to the side, eyes greedily taking in the sight of Benz and Crystal, then watching himself ram Nanu’s hole with his cock.

Crystal doesn’t want to struggle, but her body responds to having her clit rubbed, and that response apparently includes a lot of thrashing.

“Yeah, hold her down, and give it to her, fuckin give it to her, that’s right, _fuck_.” He pinches Nanu’s nipples, hard, fucking up into him. He’s about to shoot his load, Crystal knows, and she growls again. Benz squeezes tighter and the world begins to dim. She feels the mat rise to meet her face.

When Crystal comes to, Nanu is still astride the Welter, fallen forward onto his broad chest. He’s gently sucking and nibbling at Nanu’s neck. She scrabbles over and the Welter grabs her immediately by the back of the neck.

“ _No_ ,” he says firmly and her limbs turn to jelly and yeah, she loves Nanu and it is his turn, after all. Her cunt is still throbbing, but, _no_. He said _no_. She doesn’t move. She can’t even moan, letting the feeling of his hand on her neck bring her slowly back to the world. She slowly becomes aware of Nanu’s breathing, steady and even. They’re lying together, skin to skin. She opens her eyes. Benz is still close by, twirling her brown hair around her finger nervously.

“Hammer, by the way.” Benz’s head whips around looking for the weapon, then stops, probably realizing that this is the alpha name he’s been given tonight, along with his breeding license. He had another name before tonight’s Fight. It’s irrelevant now.

“...Benz.”

He lets go of Crystal’s neck and slings his arm around Nanu.

“Benz. I could smell your pussy get wet when I was holding you down, Benz.”

“Focus on what you’re doing, Hammer.”

He smiles a Hollywood smile. “Fair enough. So, my omega’s not allowed out during Fight Night, but she knows where I was. I was gonna knot her tonight and get her implant taken out tomorrow. But I mean, you’re gonna at least let me text her and let her know I’m alive, right?” Benz removes the battery from his cellphone, avoiding Crystal's eyes. Her energy is totally blocked off. It’s unsettling.

“Actually I was on my way to The Local tonight,” he offers. “With those,” he says, jerking his head in the direction of the bag they never bothered to check inside. The Local, a neighbourhood place most alphas don’t even know exists. The Local, where Crystal barters her homemade soaps and cannabis products.

“Anyway. I know you just savagely attacked me - good shot, by the way - but I still want you to have a free gift. I think you could use it right about now.” Benz upends the bag and a pile of sweaty, used jock straps fall out.

He winks again, and that’s when it clicks - why he was walking through an omega area after his Fight, instead of terrorizing the neighbourhood beforehand. His eagerness to fuck regardless of physical state. His ability to knot without marking afterward. The cocky certainty of his swagger. The filthy precision of his dirty talk.

Hammer’s a heatbreaker. The questions bubble up out of Crystal before she has a chance to think.

“Do you have the Genghis gene? Do you do stud work? Do you sell cum?”

She gasps at the ignorance of her own questions but Hammer’s smirk is surprisingly inviting.

“Never been tested, but I think my mom’s a carrier. Talked to a few contacts about studding but I don’t deal well with being told what to do by some rich alpha who can’t keep their bitch satisfied.”

Those words. Crystal feels her wet cunt throb.

As a family they’ve tried heatbreaking products before with varying success, but the scent always fades quickly. Add that to the uncertainty of what you’re even getting or from whom, and it just isn’t worth the repeated cost. And the price of hiring an actual heatbreaker from the back pages is completely prohibitive, even if they all put their meager incomes together.

A light growl from Hammer, as he thrusts his hips harder, up, alerts them all that the tie nearing its completion. They moan gently as Hammer’s knot deflates and a happy, sleepy, drooling Nanu slips off of Hammer’s still hard cock, rolls onto the mat next to him, and lands face down in a jockstrap.

Hammer gingerly sits up, knot continuing to diminish, making no attempt to cover any part of himself. Crystal squirms as she watches her hands land on his pecs and start to squeeze. Hammer's body is so firm under her hands. It would look beautiful on camera. He licks his lips and doesn’t protest.

"If you don’t want to stud, there's always cams," Crystal offers, massaging the meat under her hands.

Hammer’s eyes narrow slightly, then light up in recognition. "...AlphasAwayOmegasPlay," he says, with a touch of reverent awe.

"Yeah," Benz grunts, glaring at Crystal.

“I always wondered what you guys smelled like!” He laughs, immediately putting a hand to his right side. “Guess we both work hard for our money, huh?”

He looks between Benz, Crystal, and Nanu, who is rapidly descending into sleep. "Whose alpha took a piss in the bushes?"

Crystal looks at Benz, uneasy. Benz still won't meet her eyes.

"We just say that so alphas from online won't try to meet us," Crystal offers.

Hammer’s expression goes briefly from satiated to intrigued."But the bruises and shit. I thought you guys were claimed for sure!"

"That's from training."

"...holy _shit_ ,” Hammer says, flushing red as a beefsteak tomato. “That's so fuckin hot,” he murmurs, somehow aroused. Chances are he does have the gene. “Do you sell clips?" He wraps a meaty hand around his cock, slick and wet with Nanu’s juices. Crystal begins to salivate. It would be so thick and full in her mouth. "Cause I would pay good money to see that shit, just saying," he says, starting to stroke, slowly. “The three of you, rolling around all sweaty,” He speeds his pace, “Who usually wins?”

Crystal instantly nods in Benz’s direction.

Hammer locks eyes with Crystal. “Mmm... she takes you down and forces you to submit?” His cock should be sore and withering at the moment, but it’s thickening, and as he strokes it seems to only get harder, purple as the mark under his eye.

His nipples are round and perfect. She rolls them between her fingers and he gasps with laughter, grabbing her hair at the base.

“I’ve seen your videos. You’re a dirty freak. Both of you. I know you’re in heat, baby. You’re dripping right down your fuckin legs.” He runs his fingers through the mess. “What do I call you, sweetheart?”

“...Crystal,” she eventually remembers, gripping his strong arms.

“Crystal...” He grabs a double-handful of her ass. “You’re very sexy, Crystal.”

“Nghhhhh...”

“Yeah, you are.” He sucks her copious fluids off his thick fingers. “I can taste what a freak you are. I can smell it in your pussy...” He pushes his fingers into her mouth. “Taste it? Taste what a dirty, dirty bitch you are?”

“Mmm...”

He pushes his fingers past her lips again and again. “I love my omega but she doesn’t like it the way I need to give it right after a Fight, after I’ve had my way with another alpha, dominated him and sent him home broken-”

“Ohhhgod, ah, _heat_.”

“I know, baby.” He leans in, close to her ear “I like to really fuck after a Fight, the way I fucked this omega in his little bitch asshole.” He runs his fingers affectionately through the sleeping Nanu’s hair.

It was obvious the whole time, she realizes, grinding her clit on his muscular thigh. He’s flexing it. Fuck.

“Can I fuck this pussy too? Can I slide my hard dick into you, baby?”

He has a bonded omega, for godssake!

“Do you need my cock in you? Ride my cock? Can I shove it in from the back baby, make you scream? Will you scream for me, baby?”

She chews on his skin. Her arms fold around his body. He squeezes her back, tight.

A final coherent thought drifts by and she grasps futilely at it: _How is this any different from what they do to us?_

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a month behind but finally finished for the Anon who needed what I had to give. Anon wanted a virile alpha captured and used by a group of omegas and it was all kinds of fun to speculate on and write! This is my very first time dipping a toe into the ABO genre. I hope it’s everything your id needed, Anon!
> 
> Original prompt: "Group of omegas (gender up to filler), sick of constantly getting the wrong end of society's stick, kidnap a virile young alpha and keep him as their personal heat pet to be used on a rotating basis. Bonus if more than one of the omegas goes into heat at once and they tag team to leave the alpha utterly drained, milked and wrung out."


End file.
